


(Don't) Take The Blame

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse, Open to Interpretation, Originally a LW for liccy!, Sky u idiot, Stay Safe!, This does get intense with the open ending y'all, first posted on discord, fun fact: the doc for this is titled 'oh shnikkies', its based off That FD comic, skyangst, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: "Do not punish those who are innocent," he repeated, pausing before his next line. "And punish me instead."
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	(Don't) Take The Blame

_"...like_ **_maggots_** _."_

Hyrule flinched at the insult that was coldly spit out by Ti- no, the _demon_ in front of he and Legend. His neck felt bruised from how tightly it had grasped his shirt to hold him up, his lungs still smoldering from the lack of air he had been subjected to. 

_"We are here to correct our mistake,"_ the demon continued, a sharp inhale coming from somewhere behind Hyrule. He could feel his hair ruffle from the air in front of him being disturbed- the quiet shriek of metal telling him the demon had pulled out its blade. Its' giant, twisted blade, that was going to be used to-

_"And as a favor to my Host-"_

Legend awoke with a groan, sitting up with a hand to his head.

"Legend!" Hyrule whispered, immediately putting his shaking hand on Legends shoulder to steady him. Legend didn't shake him off.

_"I will make their deaths quick and painless."_

Hyrule closed his eyes; he wondered what death would feel like, if it would be as quick as T- _the demon_ promised.  
  
He just wished to say-

 _"Wait!"_

The cry startled the both of them, Legend cringing and hissing at how it spiked his headache. Hyrule, his hand still on his predecessors shoulder, turned his head to check if he was okay- only to be met with a faceful of white fabric. 

White fabric that still, somehow, smelled sweet even after all this time.

What...?

"Fierce Deity!" Sky called, his voice loud and carrying throughout the field they were in. He was standing in front of Hyrule and Legend, his hands held slightly out from his body and splayed wide. "Do not punish those who are innocent of crimes from before! They are free from guilt!" 

Hyrule could hear a quiet murmur of confusion behind him, silently agreeing with the quiet _'what's going on?_ 's and _'what is he doing?_ 's. Sky either gave them no mind at all, or couldn't hear them.

"Do not punish those who are innocent," he repeated, pausing before his next line. "And punish _me_ instead." 

What?! 

Both Hyrules heart and temperature dropped, a cold sweat breaking out all over. He heard the confusion behind him grow, but his ears muffled the words- Wind's high voice broke through the most, his tone as frantic as Hyrules beating heart.

"I am the reason you exist- why they exist. Punish me instead, and give rightful justice to those who have sinned!" Sky's voice grew, Hyrule's head whirling in panic. What was Sky _doing_ ?! "I beg you this, Fierce Deity," Sky's voice, which had been steady the whole time, began to grow quieter. "Please." His voice cracked softly on his final plea. _“Please.”_

 _No!_ Hyrule screamed internally, his body rooted to the ground below him. _Don't!_

Silence. 

Then, _it_ spoke, with Time's voice and a legion of others.

_"Very well, Hero of the skies."_

_No!_

"I give you my blade." Sky's hands reached to unbuckle the Master Sword- Fi- from his back. 

**_NO!_ **

"Sky, no!" Hyrule finally cried, bursting up from the ground. He grabbed Skys hands in his own, trying to wrench them away from the sword. "No, _please-_ "

"Hyrule, stay down!" Sky snapped, yanking his hands out of Hyrules'. He spun on his heel with a hard look in his eyes, one that made Hyrule freeze for a second; he felt himself take a small, startled step back. Shame, guilt and something else then colored Sky's eyes, erasing the hardness almost completely in a matter of milliseconds. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, encasing Hyrules' hands in his own. "But I need to do this-" 

Hyrule felt his head start to shake, his mouth forming silent pleas of no, no, no, no no _no!_

"- it's going to be okay, I promise." Sky squeezed Hyrules hands comfortingly, his voice gentle. "I promise to you." Sky was smiling, as though Hyrule had just read a page in a book without his help. "Take Legend-" Sky lightly swung their hands in Legends' direction, who was staring up at the Deity in childish wonder. "- and stand with the others, okay?" 

Hyrule nodded numbly, slowly untangling his hands free of Skys'. He moved to assist Legend, who mumbled something unintelligible in Hyrule's ear as he dragged him towards the five others. He was helped by Twilight in the last few feet, though the mans attention was entirely on Sky.

"It's going to be okay," Sky repeated towards the group. His voice, while still gentle, had an edge to it- _don't try and stop me._ "I promise." 

A small pause, then Sky said something in a language that Hyrule didn't understand but could place- Skyloftian. 

He then spun on his heel, faced again with the Fierce Deity, who had barely moved the entire time.

Sky unbuckled Fi from his back, this time unhindered. He drew her from her sheath, the sword emitting a soft glow of blue. He cast the sheath to the side, a muted thump coming from its impact with the ground. 

Wind whimpered quietly; Warriors drew him closer, the younger boy clinging to the man’s scarf. Wild and Twilight shared a mutual look of rage, horror and grief, Wilds hand hovering over the Slate that hung at his hip as Twilight gripped the hilt of his sword. Four looked pained, both from the physical battle that had given him a cut on his bicep and the mental war that was in no doubt being waged within his mind. Legend stared at the scene in front of him in dazed confusion, and Time-

 _No!_ Hyrule shouted within his head. _That's not Time! That's not Time-_

Sky, who had been holding Fi in front of him in what seemed to be quiet prayer, quietly tossed her at the feet of the Fierce Deity. She landed with the same muted thump as her sheath, her glow not strong enough to illuminate the grass around her blade. 

"Use my blade, if you wish," Sky continued, his voice softer but still filled with the same determination as before. "I give it to you to use."

The Deity merely looked at the sword at its feet, no emotion coloring its face. Sky knelt to the ground, his head bent low. 

"I am at your mercy."

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe  
> I decided to post this LW here! I am pretty proud of it, and I realized that I haven't posted anything here in two whole months... oops.  
> I do hope y'all enjoy (re-)reading this! Please feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you did!!  
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
